


A tale as old as time

by AngelineTrent



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Reincarnation, tristhadweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelineTrent/pseuds/AngelineTrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tristhad Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tale as old as time

When Will saw him for the first time, he thought he might collapse. This face was haunting his dreams as long as he could remember. The man face showed a similar distress as his own face might present to the world. Time seemed to have slow down in Jack’s office as the two men were facing each other in a strange and long silence. Jack coughed, attracting the gaze of both men on him :

“Will, may I introduced you to Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He is here to help us establish a profile for our killer.”

His name was Hannibal now. The name sounds strange on the man as if the doctor was an actor playing another role. Will could not retain himself any longer and step forward to the oh-so-familiar face. The empath’s hands were shaking; but he still lets it wander to Hannibal’s face, caressing his left cheekbones. The skin under his finger was warm.

“Tristan” Will said.

Hannibal took a deep breath at this name who sounds old, forgotten but familiar to his ears. Tears began to form in his crimson eyes, as if he was stabbed in his heart, while Will was still petting Hannibal’s cheek.

“I saw you dead. I thought that I could never see you again, that I lost you forever.”

Will voice was nothing but a whisper. Hannibal took Will’s hand off his face and lets their fingers intertwined, as if he sought reassurance on the actual presence of his long lost friend and lover.

“Nothing could possibly keep me away from you, Galahad. Neither time nor death.”

The empath only give a small smile at this.

“You and me, a tale as old as time itself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, i'm shitty with description, notes and stuff.   
> I hope you enjoyed this as it's the first work of mine that I post on AO3.


End file.
